Poèmes Docteuresques
by AngelTen
Summary: Une série de poèmes sur l'univers de Doctor Who, écrits selon l'inspiration...
1. Quatre battements

**Quatre battements**

Un, comme un coup qui résonne  
Deux, comme mon coeur qui tonne  
Trois, de la douleur qui s'enfuit  
Quatre, ce rythme qui me suit

Dominer le monde, ma folie meurtière  
Les remords, les scrupules, je n'en ai que faire  
Mon corps et mon esprit frappent au rythme quaternaire  
Les tambours, les tambours, les tambours de la guerre !

Quatre, Gallifrey terrifiée  
Trois, son espoir s'est envolé  
Deux, Docteur, dis-moi, dans la mort  
Un, continueront-ils encore ?

Si le bruit fut souvent le prix de ma raison  
Ma chute infinie se fond dans ces oraisons  
Je brûle mon énergie, extermination  
Un deux trois quatre, puis la quiétude sans nom...


	2. L'homme de fer

**L'homme de fer**

Je pose mes doigts sur ma carcasse de métal  
Cet carapace à mon coeur est létale  
Je voudrais arracher cette chose qui m'enferme  
Je voudrais à cette vie mettre un terme  
Monter en grade, devenir meilleur  
Est-ce le but de tous ces malheurs ?  
Je pensais échapper à la misère humaine  
Et voilà où ces envies m'entraînent, m'emmènent...  
Je voudrais du monde retrouver la couleur  
Des différences entre les miens apercevoir le bonheur  
Ressentir à nouveau contre mon épiderme  
Ces sensations chéries et le sol de la terre ferme  
Plutôt que cette chair de fer brutale  
Rien que mon moi banal...

Mes émotions s'envolent et mon esprit ce perd  
Dans l'indifférence d'un nouvel homme de fer.


	3. Conscience plastique

**Conscience plastique**

Je suis le mannequin exposé dans un magasin  
Je suis la poupée que tu habille de satin  
Qui sait si un jour, si je me réveille,  
Je viendrais peut-être te tuer dans ton sommeil ?

L'indifférence des humains envers ce dérivé du pétrole  
Place autour de moi une sainte auréole  
Un être inanimé à l'aura angélique  
Cacherait dans ses mains des fusils maléfiques  
Attention au réveil de la conscience de plastique !

Et si je refuse de tuer ceux que j'aime  
Comme Rory le Romain, je le ferais quand même  
Je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ma destinée  
J'aide à conquérir le monde où je suis né

Oh, mais je vois que le saint Docteur arrive  
Il me fera sans doute passer sur l'autre rive  
L'antiplastique versé sur la conscience commune  
La matière et ma voix ne feront plus qu'une  
Et savez vous que pour moi il n'y a rien de pire  
De ne plus exister ? Je préfèrerais mourir  
C'est une souffrance, un abandon, et cher payé  
Pour avoir obtenu quelques minutes d'humanité.


	4. Silence

**Silence**

Chut.  
Ecoute.  
Tu n'entends pas ?

Je suis là, derrière toi, autour, partout, depuis toujours...

J'étais sans doute à côté de toi quand tu es né  
Dans tes murs et les craquements du parquet  
Et sans doute que longtemps après que tu soit mort  
Je hanterais cette planète encore et encore...

Chut.  
Attends.  
Tu ne te souviens pas ?

C'était moi, à chaque trou dans la conversation  
Les oublis, les lapsus, les tours d'illusions  
Tu crois que c'était un tour joué par ton cerveau  
Mais j'étais la présence confuse derrière ton dos.

Chut.  
Regarde.  
Tu ne me vois pas ?

Je suis l'ombre sans origine qui glisse tout autour de toi  
En tes souvenirs de la réalité as-tu toujours autant foi ?  
Mais maintenant qu'en te tournant vers moi tu m'a vu  
Tu vas devoir rejoindre la myriade des disparus

Chut.  
Calme-toi.  
Silence.


	5. Dixième

**Dixième**

Je ne veux pas partir  
Je ne veux pas la fuir  
Un autre prendra ma place  
Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?

J'aimerais mieux mourir  
Plutôt que la souffrir  
Me permettrais-je d'abandonner  
Le monde que j'ai tant sauvé ?

Pourquoi suis-je si réticent ?  
Les autres l'acceptaient aisément  
Moins malheureux de laisser  
Leur ancienne personnalité

Cette torture est dans mon sang  
C'est la dure loi des Seigneurs du Temps  
J'entends leurs voix venir de loin  
Les neuf clament que je suis trop humain

Tous ceux qui croyaient me connaître  
Voudront-ils me voir renaître ?  
Mais cette fausse mort en mon sein  
Fait déjà s'illuminer mes mains.


End file.
